


Drowning in Whiskey

by unknown_warrior



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Erotica, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hannigram - Freeform, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Sex, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, WhiskeyBottomWill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_warrior/pseuds/unknown_warrior
Summary: After Hannibal kissed him for the first time several days ago, Will is confused and avoided his company so far. But as Hannibal shows up uninvited at his home he can’t escape his feelings for this man anymore. Whiskey helps him to give in.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Drowning in Whiskey

  
It was late when Will came home from the walk. He opened the door and frowned. The shower was running. A decent smell of blood and a quite familiar odor filled the place. Whimpering freed Will from his rigidity, he let Winston and the other dogs in. He gave them food and water, almost forgot about his uninvited guest as he cuddled with his lovely pets. Only a voice pulled him back to reality.  
  
“Good evening, Will.“  
Will flinched slightly as he heard Hannibal speaking. He expected him but as he was aware of his presence something unfamiliar settled down in his guts.  
“Good evening, Hannibal. I didn’t know we had a date,“ he spoke sarcastically and stood up from the ground to look at his guest.  
  
As soon as he saw the naked Hannibal with only a small towel in his hands, he looked away or rather tried to because his glimpse slid unconsciously to the body of the man that stood like a Greek god opposite him, the light of the bathroom behind him emphasizing his great figure and illuminating the twilit room.  
  
“Do you like what you see, Will?“  
  
He blushed and turned around, making himself busy with cleaning up the mess the dogs left behind.  
  
“May I asked for fresh clothes? Mine are filthy and I prefer not to put them on again.“  
  
“May I asked why the fuck you’re here?“  
  
“I had a... difficult patient. One would say we had an argument that escalated a bit.“  
  
“You had a patient?“ Will turned around and looked into a grinning face.  
“Fine,” he sighed, “Clothes are in the closet in the bedroom.“  
  
“Thank you, Will,“ Hannibal's eyes flashed at him before he turned to go, first turning off the lights in the bathroom then heading for his chamber. Will’s view went from the strong shoulders to the lower body part of the man who walked teasingly slow. He bit his lips while observing the movement of the muscles that were outlined through shadows from the dimly lightning until they vanished completely into the dark.  
Angry he took off his glasses and threw them on the kitchen's counter. Rubbing his face he sighed and decided to pour himself a whiskey.  
  
  
Hannibal was delighted by Will's reaction. In a good mood, he chose a shirt and sweatpants from Will's casual clothing and put them on. It felt strange but yet he was more comfortable than ever. He stayed a while breathing in his friend’s fragrance. It was clean, fresh soap with a hint of dog fur and something more undefinable that he would like to discover further on Will’s body.

“Do you want a whiskey too?” he heard Will yelling. He stepped out of the bedroom, “Yes, that would be very nice,” he said though he wasn’t into cheap liquor like Will drank. But he guessed his friend would be more comfortable if he would join him.

They sat down on the small sofa, their sides touched and Will felt strange. Quickly he took some sips from the alcohol and waited for the burning liquor to settle down in his blood, releasing the tension. He saw Hannibal watching him with a decent smile on his peerless curved lips. The psychiatrist hadn’t taken a sip yet and didn’t look like he would do anytime soon. He just watched him.  
Will shifted in his seat and stared at the tumbler.

“So why are you here? Was it so bad that you couldn’t just clean up the mess and stay home?“  
Hannibal chuckled, “I missed you. It’s been some days that we‘ve talked. You even canceled an appointment.“  
“I-I was confused after-,“ he didn’t finish the sentence.  
“That was not my intention. But I can’t promise that I won’t attempt to kiss you again. We share a bond of compelling sentiments and the seduction of discovering these unknown spheres may have brought up romantically actions in me. For what I see it’s not one-sided.“  
  
Will looked at the man next to him who babbled something he couldn’t really follow. His moving lips were disturbing. But suddenly he had to smile. It was too funny seeing Hannibal in his comfortable clothes and not in a three-piece-suit. Still, he looked so good.  
  
“You didn’t drink anything yet,“ he tried to break the awkward silence which came after Hannibal’s kind of excuse. Even if he would love to just sit with him and enjoy his company, Will felt very unsettling by his presence. The touch of his body parts left prickling on his skin and the fresh smell from him wanted to seduce Will to lie his head down on Hannibal’s chest, snuggling himself into his strong arms.

“I changed my mind on the drink,“ Hannibal decided and lent forward, “I would rather taste it on your lips.“  
The psychiatrist watched the quick miosis of Will’s pupils, but then they dilated wide, and he felt like drowning in his ocean eyes. He completely lost his mind when he was with him, it drove him crazy, and he couldn’t stand a second longer not claiming Will his own. Hannibal wanted to conquer his body like a bloodthirsty pirate but yet he didn’t do anything. Maybe he was just lost in thoughts. Maybe he wanted Will to come to him first.

They stared at each other for a while. Hot breath on sensitive skin and eyes wild, the tensioning calm like the center of a hurricane.  
With shaking hands, Will led the glass to his mouth for the last sip and placed it on the table in front of them after. Completely flustered from Hannibal’s glance he ran his hand through his messy curls. Every move he made was watched by him like a hawk and as he licked over his lips the heated eyebeam lingered there as well. Will could feel it like it was physically there and suddenly everything in him began to tingle. He felt warm and his heartbeat fastened. Only for a moment, he blamed the alcohol for his reaction though he knew what or better who caused his fervent feelings.

“Will, don’t torture me any longer. Just kiss me already,” Hannibal said soft and came a little bit closer, forcing a decision. Their lips nearly touched, their eyes pierced each other’s soul. There was just electrified air between them, just a spark and both would go down in flames.  
The glimmer in Hannibal’s hazel eyes was enough for him to lose control. Without any further shaming on his emotions, he guided his mouth to his and wrapped himself around Hannibal’s welcoming body.

Will couldn’t believe how soft this serial killer was, how he only thirsted for him, hungry for more. First, he was shy, kissing Hannibal tender but soon he couldn’t hold back anymore. Everything around him began to blur, only the man on his lips was all that matters, his tongue begging for entrance sliding along his teeth.

In a sigh, he parted his lips and felt Hannibal entering him yet fondly. After that, he couldn’t tell whether he or Hannibal was yearning more, their tongues in an endless battle, not ready for resting in a defeat. Will found himself dragging his body closer to Hannibal’s and the hands of the psychiatrist began to discover his carnal shell, moving from his head to his neck, further down his back.

Hannibal did it slowly, it felt like he was leaving burning traces on his skin through the woolen shirt. Not knowing what was up and down anymore Will took the road with his own hands on Hannibal’s body, moving over the muscles of his arms to his shoulder and further down south. He always wondered how this would feel like, how Hannibal would feel like.

Peaceful and overjoyed Will didn’t notice the tears at first but as he tasted the salt on his lips he stopped and looked worriedly at the man opposite him. He ran his thumbs over his cheeks to wipe them away, reviving a smile full of love and Hannibal’s fingers caressing his face as well. Only then he realized he was crying himself too. They grinned at each other in comforting silence like stupid teenage boys, making out for the first time. Will couldn’t process what happened, he just allowed the feeling in his guts to settle and spreading into every cell of his body. Drifting with the stream he was thrilled, he never felt this high before and his appetite for more was increasing. He felt it beneath his clothes on his prickling skin, beyond the parts Hannibal actually touched.

“The taste of your lips is dangerously breathtaking,” Hannibal whispered breaking the silence and grabbed Will’s soft hair to hold his head close.  
“Oh, Dr. Lecter, than would be more of me sure lethal for you, I guess.”  
Hannibal growled and closed his eyes, resting his forehead somewhere between his lovely curls. He captured the smell in his memory palace, and he was sure he would miss it every time Will and he would be apart. Stupidly he missed him already thinking about ever leaving him just for a minute.

“Since when do you flirt with me, Mr. Graham?”  
“Since you gave me this,” the man said throaty and grabbed for one of his hands he had placed on Will’s head. Half-opened eyes he saw how he slowly led it to his crotch and what awaited Hannibal’s sensual nerves was quite a firework in his own. Gently Will rubbed his palm on the hard treasure behind the fabric and Hannibal intensified in smooth movements as he heard several moans out of Will’s husky throat.

“I’m ready,” Will breathed and looked into Hannibal’s eyes.  
“Ready for what, darling?” Hannibal teased and stopped pleasing Will’s tensed body.  
“For you, Hannibal. Just fucking take me already,” the soft man hissed impatiently and a smile came across the psychiatrist’s lips.  
“With pleasure.”  
Hannibal grinned and pushed Will down on the sofa, unzipped his pants, and moved his own mouth to the heated flesh between his legs he had exposed in a quick stroke.

Craving for the touch of tongue and lips on him Will pulled Hannibal’s hair, guiding the precious head to his center of lust and desire. As soon as he felt the wet warmth around his skin he grabbed tighter and arched his hips towards the man between his legs. Sighing he enjoyed his tender treatment for a moment.

Even though he loved what Hannibal did to him with his skillful mouth the longed for more intimacy now. Grabbing the strong arms he pulled him up to his face again and began to undress him. They kissed and peeled away the layers that separated them from each other before they lay skin on skin, leaving no single gap between their aching body as if they were afraid of freezing to death without the warmth of the other and holding tight like they could lose each other in a violent stream. Carnal and vulnerable. Sweat and pheromones created a lustful fog that embraced them hot in blinding desire.  
They entirely drowned in their darkened senses, Hannibal drowned in him, and as he felt him inside Will completely lost his mind for good.  
  
There was only Hannibal for him, moving him in tidal waves until the flood would reach them both.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the #WhiskeyBottomWill. It’s also my first work here and I really want to know if it’s something you enjoyed reading and want more of. Excuse me if I made any mistakes, my native tongue isn’t Englisch.  
> Thanks!


End file.
